uhtfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esporulados
Os esporos bacterianos estão amplamente dispersos no ambiente, solo, ar e água, de onde poderão contaminar alimentos e superfícies e originar processos de adesão e formação de biofilmes. Os principais gêneros de bactérias que apresentam a capacidade de formar esporos são: Bacillus, Clostridium, Sporolactobacillus, Sporossarcina, Oscillospira, Alycliclobacillus ''e ''Desulfotomacullum, compreendendo espécies alteradoras e, ou, patogênicas. Os esporos têm grande importância na indústria de alimentos, principalmente por serem resistentes aos tratamentos térmicos comerciais, à radiação, à dessecação e à alguns agentes químicos. Podendo se apresentar como bastonetes ou cocos, às vezes sob a forma de filamentos e a maioria das espécies na sua forma vegetativa são Gram positiva. Os microrganismos mais importantes, que são freqüentemente encontrados no leite cru e que apresentam certa termoresistência são os gêneros Bacillus ''e ''Clostridium ''spp. e são associados às práticas deficientes na fazenda. Os esporos contaminantes do leite podem ser originários principalmente do úbere do animal, contaminado pelo solo, utensílios, ordenhadeira mecânica, pelo ambiente em geral. Sujidades do úbere e tetos são as principais fontes de contaminação de esporos no leite cru, sendo a alimentação do gado tendo um papel importante como fonte primária de contaminação nas unidades produtoras. Os esporos contaminantes do alimento sobrevivem no trato digestivo do animal e passam para as fezes. Outra fonte de contaminação pode ser o reprocessamento de lotes de leite UHT contaminados ou produtos lácteos por esporos da bactéria ou o uso de leite em pó contaminado no processamento. Essa classe de bactérias esporuladas, podem se multiplicar no leite, atingindo até mesmo uma população máxima de 105 UFC/ml após estocagem a 30ºC por 5 dias. Porém mesmo não sendo patogênicas e não causando qualquer deterioração perceptível no produto; podem alterar contagem de Aeróbios Mesófilos do produto e tornar os valores de UFC/ml muito acima dos padrões microbiológicos do Regulamento Técnico de Qualidade e Identidade para este produto, proporcionando possíveis prejuízos para indústria laticinista. Em condições normais de produção com a ausência de falhas operacionais, o ''Bacillus sporothermodurans ''é o único microorganismo mesófílo capaz de sobreviver ao tratamento térmico convencional do leite UHT, seu endósporo é resistente ao processo de esterilização comercial, possivelmente germinando e se multiplicando no leite estocado em condições normais, mas sem indícios de patogenicidade nesta estirpe. O ''Bacillus sporothermodurans é uma espécie bacteriana formadora de esporos resitente às condições de tempo e temperatura empregadas no sistema UHT, pelo método de injeção indireta de vapor (D140ºC = 3 minutos à 6 minutos), fato que desperta preocupação pela possibilidade de prejuízos com a condenação de lotes do produto, acrescida do fato do consumo de leite em embalagens "longa vida" tem aumentado significativamente no Brasil. ' ' 'Referências bibliográficas: ' ' ' 1ABLV (ASSOCIAÇÃO BRASILEIRA DE LEITE LONGA VIDA). Bacillus sporothermodurans'', uma proposta de solução. São Paulo, Brasil. 1997. 7p. 2ANDRADE, N.J. '''Higiene na indústria de alimentos: avaliação e controle da adesão e formação de biofilmes bacterianos. São Paulo: Varela, 2008. 400p. '' 3BARROS, V.R.M.; PANETTA, J.C. Esporulados mesófilos e a qualidade do leite UHT. In: MESQUITA, A.J.; DÜRR, J.W.; COELHO, K.O. (Org.). '''Perspectivas e Avanços da Qualidade do Leite no Brasil. '''1 ed. Goiânia: Talento, 2006, v. 1, p. 261-272. 4BRASIL. Portaria n.370, de 04 de setembro de 1997. Regulamento técnico para fixação de identidade e qualidade de leite UHT. '''Diário Oficial da República Federativa do Brasil, Brasília, n.172, 08 set. 1997. Seção I. 5FIL-'BULLETIN OF THE INTERNACIONAL DAIRY FEDERATION'. Recommendations for the hygienic manufacture of milk based products. Bélgica. n. 292, p.29. 1994 ,32 p.